EHRGEIZ, Just try me FOOL
by Fyotousai Kondosin
Summary: No longer just a simple dis against a person, but has now become a RAP BATTLE! Check this!
1. EHRGEIZ, Just Try Me FOOL

This is an insult rhyme against a REAL person using fiction pieces of the PSO universe. Enjoy my anger... the person is a HUmar, EHRGEIZ, lvl 100, a 15 yr old PUNK.  
  
EHRGEIZ  
  
This foolish punk named EHRGEIZ  
needs to stop hittin' on all them guys.  
He thinks he can make a good rhyme type  
while everyone knows him as an asswipe.  
  
Right before he makes a telepipe  
I kill his ass and his weapon I swipe.  
Just to prove that he is a fag  
I present to others his Stag.  
I see him getting lagged to hell  
lag being his faggot jail.  
I later take the Stag to sell  
I take the meseta and use it well.  
Put his death in an envelope  
and lick the seal, kill the dope.  
  
Seen him again holding a Twin Brand  
and beat down that bitch with my bare hand.  
His bloody-ass body on the ground soon land  
cuz his most powerful hack wep just got banned.  
And watchin' as his blood soaks into the sand  
red moisture oozin' from all of his body's glands.  
Whip out that Orotiagito  
and slice off every one of his toes.  
Continue to maul his body with a Mechgun  
why the hell not? It's just for fun.  
  
After I kill this little bitch  
while his ass is on a door switch.  
I'll dump him in the nearby ditch  
while watchin' his legs twitch.  
His wound lookin' like he was bit  
and his throat was also slit.  
While I throw him in this pit, maybe,  
everyone will realize he's just a titty baby.  
He isn't even enough to call a lady  
givin' him a nickname, uh, let's call him Sadey.  
  
EHR, you think you got game  
while your skills is lame.  
All your moves are the same  
I know your little ass is tame.  
You can't win at this little game  
your death, on me is the blame.  
  
Take your gay Fag Cutlery  
and your gay dick suck-lery.  
Take your gay Twin Brand  
and your Mastorbating Hand.  
Take your fucking Holy Ray  
and all your friends you know are gay.  
Because now I'm glad to say  
you're gonna die today!  
  
Then I whip out my BLADE DANCE  
doin' moves that leave EHR in a trance.  
Movin' so fast the dagger looks like a lance  
while I show the ultimate stance.  
  
Finally, stop callin' me master  
I'll drop you with a Blaster.  
Your little army story was poor  
you must of got it from your mom, the whore,  
or bought it from a convenient store,  
now you're pathetic EVEN MORE!  
Discipline is your mission  
while on your name I'm pissin',  
and never missin',  
might as well be takin'  
a shit on your name, then  
leave you wishin'  
that you never messed with Ass-Kickin'.  
  
Take a shit in your faggot sorrow  
and know you have no tomorrow.  
Your faggot attitude reminds me of Wario  
while you get beaten down by me, err, Mario.  
Talkin' about I'm slow  
your ass wouldn't even know.  
You always talkin' about how great you doin'  
that yo ass couldn't even listen to my dissin'.  
Listen bitch and listen good,  
now you're nothin' but worm food,  
and when on you're body they've chewed,  
you're mom gets sued  
for food poisoning  
and the worms mutating.  
  
Your ass is defeated  
your humiliation completed.  
On the forest ground your ass is seated  
and all of your gay-ass life now depleted.  
I'll see you in hell EHRGEIZ,  
and don't worry I'll send those gay guys.  
I know you need 'em  
they're your pride and joy, your gem.  
  
So the last thing I've got to say  
is, EHRGEIZ, your fucking gay! 


	2. EHRGEIZ F'ed Your Mom

Looks like this little dis has become a RAP BATTLE, I've been looking to hook up with a good rap battle, but this fool doesn't seem to rhyme much. Such as at the end, "she" and "VIETNAM" doesn't rhyme :P Tell me what you people think.  
  
EHRGEIZ FUCKED YOUR MOM  
  
this is for you punk,  
  
you calling me a fag, queer?  
you maybe I had a lady last night  
in the back of my mercedes,  
Why you gotta be a pu.ssy  
on a website dishing out  
all your hate  
do you hate me?  
then why talk shit  
on a website that might not  
get to me  
anyways, battle me face to face  
instead of doing nothiing like a lil disgrace  
you cocksucker, I'll put my dick in yo face  
you think its a game while I ain't playing  
you talking about stealing my twin brand?  
I'll reach back like a pimp and slap you  
with my back hand  
you think I"m gay  
I fucked your mom  
that makes me straight  
she was begging for it like a hoe  
took my dick out my pants and gave me a blow  
I didn't wanna hurt her so we fucked real slow  
She started screaming and moaning  
now I know your mom ain't nothing but a 5$ hoe  
She tried to kiss me but I said no  
I said Fuck you bitch I ain't fucking no hoe  
She said soething that made me laugh  
she said something that  
I couldn't believe  
so I grabbed the stupid bitch by her nappy ass weed  
I threw her down the stairs  
and she started to bleed  
I bounced outta there I had to leave  
I went home and started smoking my weed  
you Motherfucker  
you wanna fight me?  
get on your knees you fucking cocksucker  
In pso I'm just playing  
In real life I'll beat your ass  
like a Super Saiyan  
you know my rhymes are sick  
I put you in denial  
you chit ain't no match for my freestyle  
you wanna battle me?  
bitch bring it  
you can pretend you got one  
but I know you don't gotta dick  
I'll guck you up like I fucked that bitch  
which is your motha  
who wants to be my lova  
she knows she can't be please by no other  
she can open her mouth  
and get a taste  
when I ejaculate in her face  
I let her on top and she sets her pace  
she likes to ride like the rodeo  
jumpin all over the place  
your mom is kinky you just don't know  
she likes to be tied up  
and slapped like a hoe  
I busted my foot up her ass  
and she screamed like a bitch  
she'll hump anything anywhere when sh'e  
hungry for dick  
But i'm the only one who can make her pussy numb  
cause under these sheets I amaze and stunn  
But you should be glad for your mom she  
is being fucked by a pimp from VIETNAM.  
  
  
  
  
  
YOU WAAN TALK SHIT!!?!?! SAY IT TO MY FACE YOU DAM PUSSY!!!! THIS iS  
ONLY A LIL SAMPLE I LIKE TO CALLED EHRGEIZ FUCKED YOUR MOM  



	3. You F'ED Up

Here's retaliation for you, EHR, kiss my ASS.  
  
You FUCKED Up...  
  
You think you fuckin' a fi' dolla ho  
when you fucked an ugly ass to the flo  
cuz she's a fatass that'll bust your low  
and flatten your fag-ass, you livin' no mo.  
When I take a bitch, I make that ho grow  
and fuck that bitch with a Super Saiyan glow.  
  
You claim you strong like Super Saiyan  
when after a fight with me you be payin'.  
A heavy consequence for your bullshit  
cuz I'll kick your ass, on yo body I spit  
and then on fire, you're gay-ass I lit  
I cut yo mom's titty off, have u suckin' 1 tit.  
You fuckin' around, in a fight and got bit  
while I don't fuck around, you'll get ya throat slit.  
While you couldn't get no xmas pooding or clit  
then kill your ass, and drop your carcass in a pit.  
  
Even tho you can't rhyme  
worth a fucking dime.  
Your non-existant skill  
be covered with grime  
you gonna pay up a bill  
while doin' some hard time.  
And your gay-ass thinks you got it all  
while shit, with my freestyle I cut off yo balls.  
  
Yo if you fucked my mom  
you did it with a single nut bomb  
you gots bad taste  
she musta set your pace.  
I put you in your place  
you gay wigga bitch  
I spray you with mace  
murder you and leave u in a ditch.  
  
Nigga fuck with me you gonna get your throat cut  
cuz when you fuck with the best, you get fucked up.  
  
You couldn't live up to the test  
I guess Eminem said it the best  
"So you know why crackers never earned a dime  
because YOU SUCK motherfucker, you should learn to rhyme."  
  
Why on a website you say  
you can't figure it out!? You're fucking gay.  
I want my hate to be known  
and your PSO career blown.  
I can play around in both worlds  
and chock yo ass with Cheeto Swirls.  
Cuz while I go out and lay some girls  
you grabbing some gay-ass, and doin' twirls.  
  
So since I know you stick it in that shit  
I got's me a can of ass-whip  
for you to come get  
cuz all yo freestyles are all some dumb shit.  
  
I'll murder your ass and put you in an early grave  
or be merciful, let you live, but only as my slave.  
  
I'll kill you, fucking wigga  
put a shotgun up to yo head, pull the trigga  
cuz while you think you slick  
EVERYONE know you don't got a dick  
and all you can do is take a dick to lick  
you gettin' it on with some guy named Nick  
while even he thinks your a fucking prick  
even he knows you're just a trick.  
  
I'm 'The 900' of Tony Hawk's Pro Skater  
while your just an extra eaten by Lake Placid's alligator.  
You a gay-ass masturbator  
at yo favorite 'Saved by the Bell' character, A.C. Slater.  
Even the first time I said "I'll see you later"  
I knew yo ass was a faggot traitor.  
  
All of your bad spelling and grammar  
left you small enough to bash with a pog slammer.  
It's funny you think you can rhyme  
while yo ass can't take the time.  
With yo skills, we can peel the rind  
and yo fucking mind be in a damn bind.  
Into dog meat, yo ass I'll grind  
cuz yo pussy insults ain't enough to mind.  
  
The shit you find sexy be ass & excrement  
while you take yo small shit and boil it down with semen.  
While I'm the bastard, rap demon  
with no opposition it is now seemin'.  
When you battlin' me, yo ass I'm creamin'  
thinkin' you'll win? Fool, you're dreamin',  
cuz fool you sure haven't learned readin' & writin'  
and damn sure haven't learned the first rule of rhyming.  
The last shit of the lines gotta sound alike  
how could you know, u be raised by a dike  
with yo fucking mom named spike  
Like mother, like son, in yo family only, seems like.  
None of yo shit could even sound right  
while people in awe, of how my shit is tight.  
Since yo skills be so weak & light  
and for sure, yo ass certainly ain't bright.  
  
So try my shit, you fuckin' bitch  
but for now, battle sides are switched.  
It's your turn to try some shit you dumb fuck  
try to schedule it between the gay-ass and screwin' ducks. 


	4. Punk-ass-bitch

Here's another little 'try' from our FAGGOT 'friend' EHRGEIZ. Again, can he rhyme!?  
  
HAHAHA, You punk ass bich,  
  
I aint got no dick?  
thats not what youll be saying  
with my 16 inch your choking on  
then you'll be the one paying  
my snake is in your face  
all te wayin your throat  
wait tll I spray  
its gona be fresh like a can of mase  
whas this you stealing my tricks?  
find your own rhymes or are you  
too stupid, peice a shit  
yor stupid flows aren't worth my time  
you think real hard while I  
quickly come up witha couple lines  
sit back relax and bust out my rap  
give yo mom a smack  
tearup yor ass  
cause you ain't crap  
my flows come off like stack after stack  
while yor ass is geting busted by a real mack  
boy yo should get slap  
you should quit when you know you can't cap  
whatever you do I'm gona come back  
sho respect to yo mom sh'es okay in the sack  
  
  
Why you talk about masturbating so much?  
I jack off such and such  
you talkig bout me being gay?  
I AIN'T LIKE YOU HELL NO NO WAY  
Why you gotta be such a retard?  
you mes with me? I'll burn you  
like charrizard pokemon card  
I know why you think about me so much  
cause it gets you hard  
You ain't nothin but a lil faggot bitch  
when ever you think of me your pussy gets a twitch  
I can only please your mom right now maybe later  
your lil sis  
I'd fuck her too and slap that witch  
whats that I smell? it smells like fish  
its your wet pussyhungry for my dick  
YOu AIN"T GETTING NONE YOU STUPID BITCH  
no dick to lick You FUCKING QUEER  
youll run away at the site of my leer  
you lil fuck  
you ran outta luck  
with no dicktosuck  
and no your stuck  
so you can suck your own  
cause you ain't never gonna bone  
get on the phone get somehelp  
cause yor gay prone  
You can act gay all youlike  
I'm jus gonna stay here gett stoned  
  
  
I WAS BEING NICE  
AND NOW I"M THROUGH  
SO FUCK YOUR SIS, FUCK YOUR MOM  
AND FUCK YOU TOO  
SHUT UP  
I FUCKED UP?  
YOU SHOULD ONLY OPEN YOUR MOUTH  
WHEN MY DICK YOUR GONNA SUCK  
I"m GONA GO CRAZY  
AND BUST OUT MY CUSS  
  
YOUR FLYING FUCK  
you Fu.CKING SUCK  
you fucking bitch  
you fuck yor own shit  
You Had Enough?  
YOU FUCKIN DICK  
Dickless Bitch  
Bitching Witch  
Bitchy Dick  
Witchy bitch  
you make me SICK  
You Ugly TIT  
TIT SUCKNG Piss  
Piss Drinking Shit  
Shit Eating Witch  
You Bitch A.ss Prick  
Lil Prickly dick  
Ghetto punk bitch  
You Gay Dick Lick  
AND YOU DUMASS LIL RETARDED Dog's bitch 


End file.
